Dragonball Z: McDragonballs
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Goku and Vegeta work at a fast food joint that's a parody of McDonalds! This can't be good. See the mess the two make in this crazy fic. Rated T for language and crude humor.
1. Part 1

**Story**: McDragonballs  
**Author**: Granis Koaishine  
**Written**: July 2007  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ, or their chain of fast food joints.

* * *

_**Part 1 of 2**_

"How's that look Vegeta?"

It was a loud and bustling day in the city. Goku and Vegeta were outside near the sign that loomed over the burger joint they worked at: McDragonballs. Goku was up on a ladder placing some letters on the magnetic reader board, under the direction of his co-worker Vegeta.

"Goku you moron! It's supposed to say 'Over 9000 burgers sold'. Not '90'!" Vegeta yelled to his partner.

"What? Did you say '19'? I can't hear you over this traffic!" Goku said.

"IT'S OVER 9000!!!" Vegeta shouted to him.

"Oh okay! Why didn't you say so?" Goku said, scratching his head.

Vegeta kicked over the ladder that Goku stood on in frustration and headed back inside. Goku crashed to the ground shortly afterwards.

Inside the fast food joint, both Goku and Vegeta were behind the counter, flipping burgers, when their boss, Yajirobi, came up to them.

"Hey dudes, I want both of you to work overtime this weekend," Yajiorbi said.

"What?! Why should I spend my weekends in this grease-filled dump?" Vegeta complained.

"Because your wife Bulma wanted you to bring in some income for once in your life," Goku reminded Vegeta.

"Fine…" Vegeta grumbled, walking up to the counter to take the orders of the customers who just came in.

"Welcome to McDragonballs, how can I help you…" Vegeta said in a bored, monotone voice.

"Yes, I would like an order of Cheesy McDragonBalls with a side order of McDragonFries to go," the customer said.

"One order of slop with a side of crap," Vegeta yells to Goku.

"Coming right up!" Goku responded, dumping a bag of frozen food into the deep fryer. When they were done, Goku pulled up the basket, only to see the cheesy balls and fries completely overcooked.

"What's taking so damn long?" Vegeta yelled from the front.

"Um, it'll be ready in a minute!" Goku said, looking for an adequate replacement for the order he screwed up.

Minutes later, Goku takes the order to the front counter and gives it to the customers, who leave shortly after.

"About damn time," Vegeta grumbled. "What took you?"

"I kinda screwed up the order, so I fried up some of that stuff from the back fridge," Goku said.

"Back fridge?! You idiot! That was month-old meat!" Vegeta shot back.

Yajirobi walks in.

"I just got a call from some costumers who just bought some food here recently. They got food poisoning from eating what you guys fixed, and they weren't satisfied with the service either. You two are fired!!!"

"Damn, what do we do now?" Goku said.

"Back to the unemployment agency," Vegata said, throwing down his uniform and leaving the fast food joint.

_**End of Part 1**_

**What do you think so far? Please review!**


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2 of 2**_

Outside the fast food joint, both Vegeta and Goku ran into their wives: Chi Chi and Bulma on their way to the unemployment office.

"Oh, ladies! What are you doing here?" Goku says to the women.

"We heard you two got fired from your jobs!" Bulma said, looking pretty pissed off.

"Huh? How did you find out so quickly?" Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your boss Yajirobi called us, that's how!" Chi Chi said.

"So now instead of you two waiting in the unemployment office, we already signed you two up for jobs at another fast food place!" Bulma said.

"Say what?!" both saiyans said simultaneously.

"You can thank us later. See you tonight!" Chi Chi said, before she and Bulma left the two men.

"Dammit! I don't want to work at another damn fast food place!" Vegeta said angrily.

"We have to take it, or else our wives will kill us!" Goku said with a nervous laugh.

"Whatever…" Vegeta said as he and Goku made their way to their new job.

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

**The End!**

**Please review!**

And check out the sequel to this fic: **Jack In The Ball Z**, already up!


End file.
